Kingdom Lost And Kingdom Found
by ChibiLady
Summary: Rei always knew what her future would turn out to be like go to university, become a career woman, and one day become Neo Queen Serenity Senshi once again in the 30th century. However Rei gets a shock when she learns that her planet is about to be reborn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon

A/N Hi this is ChibiLady, the author of Kingdom Lost and Found, this is one of my first fanfictions and I hope you reward me with constructive critiques! All reviews are welcome, just please don't post random flames without meaning.

**Kingdom Lost And Kingdom Found**

**Chapter One**

**The Dream**

Hotaru knew she was dreaming.

That she knew for certain, and it was no ordinary dream either. There was simply no other rational explanation why she was here and not in her bed. She was standing inside an old, traditional-styled shrine, constructed out of dark wood that was polished to a shine, with jade incense jars smoking lazily in the corners. The centerpiece of the room was a large fire pit, big enough for three people to stand in. She was not alone, a beautiful miko stood before her standing in the midst of the fire pit.

Her miko clothing complemented her fair porcelain skin and her raven-dark tresses, unconstrained by any sort of ribbons. Her face was angular like a cat's, but with rounded pink cheeks; her eyes were wide and dark, though they shined with an inner light. If Hotaru were to guess her age she would have guessed around twenty years old, though she seemed much wiser.

Hotaru was in her senshi form, her violet colored sailor fuka in stark contrast to the dark paneled walls of the shrine. The mysterious miko smiled warmly at her, her eyes twinkling with tenderness.

"Sailor Saturn," she spoke reverently, her voice a light soprano filled with respect and an undertone of bitter longing.

"I have waited an entire millennia to meet you once again, though our previous meeting was a grievous one. The last time you visited Mars a millennia ago was to bring its ruin." She paused for a moment her face contorted in pain, briefly remembering an excruciating memory.

"The time has come for the rebirth of Mars; we need you and our princess's power for Mars to be reborn. Please, Sailor Saturn, as the Soldier of Rebirth, return to us our princess and help us for our revival."

And with that, the fire pit came to life in an instant, burning away the miko of Mars, leaving only a wisp of ash in the air.

Hotaru bolted form her bed, breathing heavily, several memories hitting her at once. She knew who that woman was; Kurenai, the high priestess of Mars, second only to the Queen.

Queen Rei.

The last time she had seen her was when she had dropped the glaive upon Mars, a war-torn planet at the time, ready for death. That had happened shortly before the fall of the Moon kingdom.

Mars was now ready for rebirth. She threw off her covers and headed down the hall towards Setsuna's room, her bare feet making a soft slapping sound as she walked on the hardwood floors.

She opened the door to Setsuna's room slightly and peered inside.

Setsuna was laid asleep upon her full-sized bed, her chest making the sheets rise and fall in tune with her steady breathing. Hotaru walked quietly to Setsuna, not wanting to disturb her. She gently grasped Setsuna's shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Setsuna, Setsuna please wake up,"

Setsuna stirred, eyelids crinkling together as she opened her eyes. Groggily, she asked

"Hotaru, what is it? It's the middle of night, why are you—"

She was soon cut of though. Hotaru's violet eyes were wide open; staring at her intently with such a look Setsuna had only seen her wear in battle.

"The time has come, for Mars's rebirth." She spoke, her voice monotonic.

Setsuna sat up, fully awake now, her eyes trained on Hotaru.

"You have received a vision?"

Hotaru nodded her head minutely.

"We will have to inform Rei and the other senshi then, Rei will also have her own visions soon enough." Setsuna replied, "Though that can be taken care of in the morning."

Then, after noticing Hotaru's sweaty hands and white face added,

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight, Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru nodded vigorously and wasted no time in snuggling against Setsuna, taking comfort in her familiar warmth, and slowly Hotaru drifted off to sleep.

"50% off at Macy's" Rei screamed, "OH MY GOD!"

She grabbed Ami's arm and hauled her and her four friends off to Macy's.

Black Friday. Rei's favorite day of the year, and the day Ami wished would never come. If there were two things Ami hated, it was crowds and rude people. Black Friday was both.

There was a chance Ami might've enjoyed Black Friday, after all, Barnes and Nobles had a huge sale on books every year. It was just very unfortunate for her that Rei dragged her off to a clothing store every year.

She sighed loudly; Rei was a wild animal when it came to shopping. Rei had made her and the other inner senshi camp out with her since six o'clock Thursday night. As always, Usagi tried to dissuade Rei from camping out, warning her of the dangers of a mugger attacking.

Ami pitied the mugger.

"Well girls what do you think?" Rei said, twirling in front of her friends. She was sporting a sexy red dress. It was strapless and made out of a clingy, silky material that hugged her curves, ending at mid thigh, two inches above a lacy red grater with black frills.

"You look like a sexy beast, Rei-chan." Minako said, her vice full of awe. "You should wear red more often."

"I didn't know you had a such a dynamite body, Rei-chan." Makoto chimed in.

"If you've got it, flaunt it." Usagi added. Only Ami remained silent.

"What's your opinion Ami-chan?" Rei inquired, eyeing her quiet friend critically.

"Um, Rei-chan, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but don't you think it's a bit too, um, uh, _revealing."_ Ami answered timidly, looking very much like a mouse asked to give a state of the union address before a hungry fox.

There was a pregnant pause.

Rei spoke, breaking the silence,

"Ami?"

"Yes, Rei?"

"Have you ever gotten to 2nd base with a boy before?"

"No."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"No."

"Have you ever worn a thong?' "No."

Rei went silent; by now Ami was feeling very uncomfortable, especially by the way the other girls were looking at her.

"Well then, we'll just have to fix that." Minako said; an evil look in her eye. As if by some unspoken agreement, Usagi and Makoto also stood up, joining Rei and Minako.

The four girls stood in a tight circle around Ami, cutting off any means of escape. Ami cleared her throat, sweat trickled down her back; she was now feeling very much like a cornered conservative mouse among a horde of liberal foxes.

Without warning, they jumped her, pining her arms behind her back, a hand over her moth and a scarf covering her eyes, all the while ushering her into the fitting room. They giggled evilly, and as the fitting room door swung shut they set to work, stripping her of her garments.

Ami knew it was useless to struggle, so she simply stood motionless as they did their evil work; and with a final clasp of a button they released her.

"You can look now." They giggled in unison, as they undid the blindfold over Ami's eyes.

Ami didn't know whether to scream or to simply gape. She was dressed in a cream-colored, frilly blouse, with a plunging bodice that clung tightly to her chest and off the shoulders balloon sleeves, sewn with gold thread. The skirt was black and tight, that at mid thigh with a small slit on the right side that opened up to the top of her thigh. The shoes were strappy stilettos that gave her an extra inch in height and made walking impossible.

Her mother would have had a heart attack.

The outfit was completely inappropriate; Ami had never worn anything so unbelievably scandalous in her entire life! Albeit, the outfit did have its own sense of sophistication about it and it complemented her willowy form. Still, standards were standards, and there was no way in hell she'd wear this in public.

"I've never seen Ami dressed in something so naughty before!" Minako teased, as Ami stared at her, mortified that she would say something so audacious in public. Usagi nodded in agreement with her fellow blonde,

"You know come to think of it, I've never seen Ami wear anything above the knee." Makoto added; Rei smiled, tonight would be the best night of Ami's life. Ami looked like a mouse that had just gone through the meat grinder and survived, looking around frantically for an escape route. She soon spotted a familiar someone with green hair, coming towards her.

"Setsuna-chan!" Ami yelled out to her in relief, grateful for a distraction as her friends turned around to greet the guardian of time.

"Konichiwa, Setsuna-chan." Usagi said as she hugged her tightly, "What are you doing here?"

Setsuna gave Usagi a small smile; "I've come to speak to Rei if you don't mind me stealing her away from you." She gestured towards Rei.

"Oh, um not all Setsuna-chan," Rei said, a bit flustered, she quickly changed back into her clothes, purchased the dress and approached Setsuna at the entrance, feeling apprehensive. Setsuna waited at the entrance, her ivy-green hair an oddity among the majority of blacks and brunettes.

"Setsuna." Rei spoke, "You wanted to speak with me?"

Setsuna nodded, "follow me," was all she said, as she led Rei out of the store, weaving her way through the crowds and into the bright sunshine.

Authors Note: Well, that's it for chapter one, please review and tell me if you like it! I'll try to update as often as I can, review and give me constructive criticism! Also if you want me to put in a Japanese vocabularly for the words I use just tell me in a review!


	2. A New Destiny

Authors Note: Here we are at the 2nd chapter of 'Kingdom Lost and Kingdom Found', its purely amazing that I haven't gotten writers' block yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon

**Chapter Two**

**A New Destiny**

Rei walked alongside Setsuna, her long strides matching Setsuna's brisk, yet short strides. They walked in companionable silence together, neither feeling the necessity nor the inclination to speak. They walked past the packed parking lot, busy with excited shoppers, as Setsuna took a right turn into a nearby park. They kept walking through the said park until they reached a grove of cherry blossom trees, the serene beauty so uncharacteristically near the busy shopping centers.

As Rei and Setsuna entered the grove, the outer senshi, including Hotaru, came into view.

"Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan, Hotaru-chan, what is the meaning of this? Rei inquired curiously. Hotaru stepped forward solemnly, her eight-year old body clad in a cream-colored, elbow-length, button-up blouse, feminized by a lacy collar. A pastel-yellow skirt, tied neatly in the back with a large bow, further feminized her appearance. It was obvious that Michiru had picked the outfit.

"Rei," Hotaru asked softly, her high childish voice akin to that of an angel's. "Do you remember your previous life as the Queen of Mars?"

"Nani?" Rei said, confused and completely thrown off by Hotaru's question, replied,

"No, the only memory I have of my previous life was of that when I was Princess Serenity's senshi, although I do recall being an heir to the Martian throne, but not its Queen. But more to the point, what does that have to with the situation at the present?" Hotaru frowned sadly, her eyes much older than her eight years.

"It was to be expected that you would not remember your life as the Martian queen, and if that is the case, it must also be true that you don't remember when I dropped the glaive on Mars, bringing its ruin." Hotaru paused, her mouth turned into a small frown and her eyes crinkled at the edges.

"I am the soldier of death, The Bringer Of Ruin, and as such, I end the life of planets when it is they're time to die. I am also the soldier of rebirth, the bringer of renewal; every planet has a time for death—and a time for renewal. It is only after a planet has been destroyed that I am able to revive it. It is my duty as the soldier of Saturn to destroy and renew planets, both are equally important; both cannot exist without the other. The time has come for Mar's rebirth, I will be the one to bring its rebirth, but you Rei, will be the one to lead it through life."

Rei stared at Hotaru in shock, her face devoid of any color and her hands as slick as rain.

"M-m-me? What do you need me for? Usagi is supposed to become Neo-Queen Serenity and I am to continue to be her senshi, not became a Queen myself!" Rei shouted angrily, shocked by Hotaru's revelation and angry at the maelstrom her life had suddenly taken. Michiru walked over to where Rei stood, grasping her shoulders gently, she said in a motherly tone,

"Rei, I know this is a lot for you to take in all at once, but you have to believe me, this is for the greater good. Without you, Mars will crumble into anarchy and chaos, lost without a ruler. It is your birthright, your duty as a sailor senshi to rule Mars, it is your home, your country, the origin of your powers, and it is a part of you and you a part of it. It has guided you and protected you from within your subconscious soul, it is now time for you to repay that favor by guiding your people and taking the throne." She said gently.

"But my friends, my home here on Earth, I could never leave them!" Rei protested.

"But nothing," Haruka interrupted, "an entire planet's life is in your hands. We must all make sacrifices for the greater good; would your forsake your own people for your own happiness?" Rei was struck dumb; there was nothing she could say, everything Haruka had said was true.

"I think," Setsuna spoke, breaking the silence, "we need to _show_ Rei, not tell her."

The Time Orb materialized in Setsuna's hands as she held it out towards Rei. Rei hesitated, slightly disconcerted about the Orb's pulsating power; mustering up her courage she grasped the crimson orb with both hands, the powerful energy rippling through her body.

The fiery power enveloped her body, completely immobilizing her as her vision started to fade, the faces of the Outer Senshi fading into darkness. She tried futilely to resist but was pulled back into its burning embrace as her body grew languid and she heard the faint melody of an old lullaby.

"Rei, Rei, Queen Rei, wake up my Queen."

Rei was jolted awake by the silvery voice that seemed to resonate throughout her entire body. She looked down and found that she was in her miko clothing, lying on the dark wood floor of a shrine. A miko stood before her, her face familiar to Rei, yet she was unable to identify her. Behind the miko was a burning fire in an ornate fire pit, the flaming tendrils beckoning her, as though they were the hands of childhood friend, begging her to come and play. Rei quickly snapped out of her reverie as the miko bowed lowly before her, her long, dark hair touching the floor. She kneeled before Rei, taking her feet in her hands and kissing them reverently. She lifted her head up humbly, her face streaked with tears of joy; her expression was of utter euphoria.

"My Queen, you do not know what happiness the sight of you brings to me, long I have prayed and hoped that you would one day return, to guide Mars to prosperity and happiness. Oh, my Queen, you do not know how bitterly you have been missed! The only sorrow that dampens my joy is the knowledge that you no longer possess your memories as the ruler of Mars. However, your amnesia of your previous life can soon be remedied, if you would only take heed to my instruction."

"One, I'm definitely not a queen, and two I don't know you and I don't trust you. Three, you better tell me how I got here if you don't want to be barbeque chicken. " Rei replied defensively, raising herself up from the floor and onto her feet. The miko's face softened, her expression sorrowful and compassionate all at the same time.

"My name Kurenai, and I was once your most trusted miko, your advisor and your friend during your life as the Martian Queen. I come to you now through the power of the Time Orb, the talisman of Sailor Pluto, the Soldier of Time and Revolution. When Sailor Saturn came to end the life of Mars, my spirit, as well as the rest of the Martian people, were manifested into the Mars crystal, your sailor crystal. I led a subconscious existence in the Mars crystal, waiting for your maturity as well as Sailor Saturn's, for I could never truly be reborn until you awakened as Queen Rei. For I, as well as you, am born from the eternal flame of Mars, and I cannot be reborn until the Mars crystal re-ignites my heart-seed, as well as the rest of the Martian people. The only way I am able to speak to you now is because you have reached your ultimate senshi form and are no longer needed as a senshi to protect this world. You now have the experience and the stamina required to transform into your true form, the form of the Eternal Martian Queen. Sailor Saturn is also no longer needed to protect this world, and may now use her power for the rebirth of Mars, as is her duty as the senshi of ruin and rebirth. All that is now needed for you to awaken as the Eternal Martian Queen is for you to embrace the Martian fire within yourself and devote yourself, body and soul, wholly to Mars."

Rei stared at Kurenai for the longest time, her face a mixture of emotions. Shock, fear, sadness and sympathy were all shown clearly on her face, like ink-black, capitalized bold words on a sheet of snow-white paper, it was as though her heart had been displayed for all the world to see. In that moment, Rei became mute, unable to make a sound.

"I—I can't, I can't leave my home, my friends, my family, my Grandfather, my life! I'm sorry, I know I'm selfish, but I just can't! I could never live without them, I can't be a Queen, I don't know how and I never will! Isn't there any other way to revive Mars without my power? Can't Saturn use her power to revive Mars? Please forgive me for my weakness, but I just won't be able to survive without my friends, I'm weak without them." Rei finally choked out, her voice thick with emotion. She collapsed onto her knees, unable to look at Kurenai, ashamed of her selfishness and of her weakness. Kurenai strode over to Rei and sat on her knees before her; gently, she grasped Rei by her shoulders and said softly to her, as though to a child.

"Rei, my Queen, I have known you for thousands of years and never have I ever thought you as weak or selfish. You were always the first one into battle and willing to do anything for your people. I realize that you have grown in an entirely different society, but you still have the same passion in your soul as before, an eternal flame within you, rebellious and courageous. Perhaps the only way for you to accept this position is to regain your memories, to reconnect with your Mars Crystal. Do you see the fire behind me?" Rei nodded her head in affirmative, all too aware of the heat the fire was creating.

"The fire you see behind me is the legendary Martian fire, if you wish to regain your memories you must jump into the fire. However, the true peril is not in the fire itself, for it shall not burn you, but the memories you shall gain, once you receive those memories, you will not be able to remove them, and will bear them until your dying day." Rei stood up, straightening her shoulders and walked purposely toward the fire, seemingly unaffected by the immense heat.

"Kurenai." Rei said quietly, her back to her, her face only inches from the fire, "You told me that when I was Queen I had courage, and was willing to sacrifice anything for my people. I know that as of now I am not brave, nor am I willing to sacrifice, but I do know that taking the Martian throne is the right choice. So perhaps if I gain these memories I will become strong enough to take responsibility and lead my people." Rei turned and faced Kurenai, giving her a small smile.

"Please forgive me for my weakness." And saying so, Rei jumped into the fire.

**Rei's POV**

I could feel the fire engulf me, touch every part of my body, soak itself into my very skin, become me. There was no pain, but there was passion, pure unconstrained passion and with an intensity I had never felt before. It seemed to meld right into my body until I could no longer distinguish between the fire and myself. I was the fire, the fire was me. My clothes had all burned away, leaving me nude and vulnerable to the fire's caress.

However, I yearned for that touch, the utter purity of passion and fire and heat. There was no up and down, no limit to this fire, I spread out my arms and legs, trying to find the boundary to this fire but I could only sense the fire. It was an entire ocean, an endless abyss of flames that went on for eternity. Every part of my body was sensitized, every pore, every hair and every fiber of my being could feel the fire that consumed me so. I had never felt so alive, so real, so powerful, so aware, in my entire life; it was as though I had been living in a dark cave all my life and been brought out into the sunlight of the desert for the very first time.

I felt completely filled, so whole and so complete, I had the found the missing portion of myself. I felt memories flash before my closed eyelids, memories of myself as Queen Rei. It seemed I was actually reliving my previous entire life, going through every single detail and every moment as though it were happening at that instant. I had no sense of time, I could not tell whether it had been seconds or centuries since I had thrown my self into the fire, only aware of the fire surrounding my body and the memories playing themselves before my very eyes.

A small child with dark hair playing happily with her siblings, myself sitting atop a throne, a lover kissing me passionately with my clothes half undone, an infant sucking contentedly at my breast. All these memories swam through my head, an entire lifetime of memories.

I then heard a voice resonate from deep within myself, deep within the fire itself, the very core of my existence.

_"Rei, awaken, Rei_." It spoke to me, resonating through my body, striking me to my very core.

_"You have received your memories, now is the time you must take your position as Queen." _

"But I don't know what I am to do, or how to start even. Who are you?" I asked tentatively, awed by the sheer power I felt, willing to obey any command, wanting even.

_" I am your starseed, the eternal flame of Mars, the force that _

_has guided you since you were born. To revive Mars you must procure an heir. It is only with the birth of a new life that Mars may revive. However, it is only when you conceive with the one who possesses the golden starseed that Mars may be revived. It is only after your womb has been sown with his seed will you be able to revive Mars." _It took a moment for me to realize that the fire was talking about Mamorou, Usagi's future husband! My starseed was asking me to have sex, not just with anyone, but with Mamorou! I could never betray Usagi as to sleep with her betrothed, the man she was promised to marry since her life as Princess Serenity. Not only was the starseed asking me to have sex with Mamorou, but to have his child as well! I would not do it, could not do it, and I will forever be unable to do it.

"No, I cannot do that! Mamorou is Usagi's betrothed, he is not mine! I have no right to neither sleep with him nor bear his child, nor do I wish to bear a child or have sex with anyone. Besides, Mamorou would never agree to me bearing his child, much less his sleeping with me." I protested fiercely, unwilling to do as the Martian fire had commanded.

_"You will bear the Protector of the Earth's child, and you need not concern yourself over his willingness of you bearing his child. The Earth Prince is also in need of an heir, and he is not fickle over whether you or his betrothed produce him one. The planets of the Solar System are starting to revive, as is their senshi that once ruled them ,and this also includes Earth. The Earth Prince also needs an heir for his planet to revive, as he has already been visited by his own starseed. You shall strike a bargain with the Earth Prince, if he agrees to sow your womb with his seed you shall bear twins, one boy-child and one girl-child. After you have given birth to the twins you shall give him the boy-child and keep the girl-child, each of you possessing an heir to the throne. The Earth Prince will agree, for without an heir, Earth will never revive to its former glory." _I could barely take in what the starseed had told me; not only Mars, but also the rest of the Solar System planets were reviving, and Earth was already in the process? And Mamorou was willing to have sex with me if I would give him a son, if I had a son? I couldn't exactly plan the gender of my children, nor plan whether I was to have twins or a single child. Even if had twins, I would not be willing to give up my son. There was also still the fact of Usagi, I still could not betray her.

"No, I still cannot betray Usagi, whether Mamorou is willing or not. Besides, I cannot plan to have twins, nor can I plan the gender of my children. Even if I did bear twins, I would never give up my son, or any of my children."

_"You are a rebellious and ungrateful child, it is the way Mars has always survived, how the Solar System has survived, and it is how you were born. In order to produce a strong heir you must conceive with the Earth Prince; will you forsake Mars for your own selfish desires? Yes, it will be painful to give up your son, however it must be done, there is no other way. Countless generations of Martian royalty have done the same, it is the way you were born and you must repay that favor by doing the same. Our time grows short, the power of the Time Orb is waning and soon it will no longer be enough to sustain us. I shall tarry no longer; do not worry about not being able to produce heirs, I shall fertilize your womb and it will be enough that you shall bear twins. Also, I have just enough power to revive Kurenai, she will guide you. Do not fail Rei, Mars is depending on you." _ Before I can reply, I feel the flames that surround my body grow hotter, my breasts become sore and I feel my nipples stiffen. Then I feel the fire intensify as a flame shoots itself between my legs, into my most private area and manifest itself into my womb, inflaming me from the inside. My blood boils, and I feel lusty desire take root into my body, racing through my veins. I gasp and curl myself into a fetal position, as darkness overtakes my vision.

I opened my eyes groggily, still finding myself in my fetal position. The Time Orb was still in my hands, the familiar garnet color soothing; I ran a hand over the smooth surface, taking comfort in its perfect texture. There was something soft under me and I looked down to see that it was gray ash, still warm from a newly put out fire. I shivered violently, feeling cold, and I then realized that I was completely nude, sitting in a fire pit. I stood up and looked at my surroundings, my arms crossed around my chest for warmth.

I was still in the temple, but which one I was not sure. My eyes then alighted upon a kneeling figure, Kurenai, who stood kneeled before me in respect. I walked toward her and grasped her shoulders forcefully, leading her to look upwards at me.

"Kurenai, do not kneel, just please get up." I said, my voice tinged with annoyance. Kurenai stood up obediently, and looked at me in the eye.

"You've been informed of your duties." It was a statement, not a question. I nodded, suddenly self-conscious of my nude body and worn out from the ordeal. I rested my head upon her shoulder, letting her wrap her arms around me in a fierce hug. She knew, without me telling her, of what I had to do, betray my friend, sleep with her betrothed, give up my son.

Quietly, she said softly to me, "I will take you upstairs to rest while I take care of the arrangements." I mumbled a 'yes', into her shoulder, knowing what she meant by 'arrangements'. I let her support my comatose body, as she guided me out the door, into a separate temple for the living quarters. There didn't seem to be anyone in the temple area, as it was completely silent, not even the birds made a sound. She guided me into a small bedroom, completely sparse except for a futon and a plain wardrobe. I felt like a living doll as she tugged a nightgown over my head and tucked my securely into the futon, making sure I was warm and comfortable. I was still in awe from what had happened, and anxious over what was going to happen. I was unwilling to let reality sink in; there had to be some sort of explanation, some sort of secret camera or a really sick joke. Maybe, when I woke up, everything would be just a dream and then I would continue shopping with my friends, not a care in the world. However, I knew, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself, I knew when I woke up I would have to commit the greatest betrayal against my best friend. If only something would happen, if only I didn't have to do this, if only I had a choice. I soon felt my eyelids grow heavier and I thought dryly that the only benefit of my ordeal with my Mars Crystal was that I was too tired to think, and my body refused to allow me to ponder my fate any longer. I succumbed to fatigue, letting the waves of sleep pull me into the eternally deep ocean that was rest.

Author's Note: This was a long one, it might take a while to get a new chapter up, so if you want a new chapter people's review! Also, I still haven't received any reviews about me adding a Japanese syllabus to my story at the end of every chapter.


End file.
